Avalancha
by The Kelpie
Summary: Invierno, paisajes congelados y mucha nieve. Ichigo se haya sola luchando a muerte contra Kisshu, pero este termina cometiendo un error fatal, un ataque de Ichigo lo derriba y cae al lago congelado. ¿Ichigo será fría como un témpano y lo dejará morir?...


**Invierno, paisajes congelados y mucha nieve. Ichigo se haya sola luchando a muerte contra Kisshu, pero este termina cometiendo un error fatal, un ataque de Ichigo lo derriba y cae al lago congelado. ¿Ichigo será fría como un témpano y lo dejará morir? ¡Dejar review, por favor!.**

**Avalancha.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡No podrás escapar ahora que estás sola, gatita!** Dijo mientras arremetía contra ella en compañía de su quimera polar, una cruza entre coyote y algún parásito maligno de su planeta. Una pelea desigual, dos contra uno. Debía terminar pronto, aunque parecía que él sólo quería que durara para siempre, sus ojos brillaban en tonos dorados y anaranjados alrededor de sus pupilas negras rasgadas, regocijándose de ver saltar de un lado a otro a su gatita adorada y ahora desesperada. Ella empezaba a cansarse. El tiempo se acababa para su amado juguete.

Kisshu ayudó a su quimera, lanzándole algunas esferas de energía a Ichigo, cuando parecía que el animal empezaba a perder la batalla. Una de las esferas roza su hombro… **¡Ahhh!** Gritó de dolor mientras su piel se quemaba por el leve contacto. _"No puede ser… ¿Dónde están mis camaradas cuando las necesito?"_ se decía lamentando el día que se le ocurrió salir sola a un viaje de este tipo… _"Tengo que hacer algo… no podré ganarle en una batalla directa… sólo-"_… **¡JAJAJA! **La sonora risa de su adversario cortó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera cruzársele en aquel instante. Ahora él estaba frente a ella, perversamente sonriente, disfrutando cada segundo de manera única. **¿Te has cansado tan pronto, gatita?** Le pregunto curvando ligeramente hacia arriba sus labios, esbozando más marcadamente su sonrisa, orgulloso de lo que hacía.

"_Tengo que huir de este lugar"_ pensó y tan rápido como pudo movió sus piernas _"¡Necesito encontrar un campo de batalla que me sea más favorable!" _se gritó a sí misma, corriendo cuesta abajo entre la nieve, con su velocidad podía superar a Kisshu casi siempre. Pero correr con nieve era agotador, se detuvo en seco al notar que ya sus botas no pateaban la nieve floja del suelo, esta era diferente y más consistente… más dura… _"No… no es nieve"…_ **¡Es hielo! **Clamó mientras él seguía lejos.

La quimera salió de entre los arbustos con sus fauces horribles abiertas y a punto de engullirla de un solo bocado, Ichigo dio su último ataque, perdiendo casi por completo sus poderes, haciendo que la criatura se descontrolara el tiempo suficiente para asestarle una patada y empujarla al lago helado. Su enorme tamaño y peso, tan beneficiosos en suelo firme, fueron su perdición cuando el hielo se rompió y se ahogó en las frías aguas de aquel sitio inhóspito. **¡¿Qué?** Antes de que entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo y cuál fue el triste final de su bestia, ella va directo hacia él. Kisshu cae sobre el hielo y con el golpe de su cuerpo éste se quiebra.

**¡Lo logré!** Exclamó victoriosa y sin poder creer que su idea hubiese resultado tan increíblemente bien. Ahora debía regresar a la cabaña a algunas cuadras del lugar y esperar por ayuda. La nieve y el hielo habían cubierto por completo las carreteras. Estaba varada, absolutamente sola en aquel condenado lugar y bajo temperaturas realmente inquietantes, su propia respiración se congelaba con cada aliento, pero ahora estaba a salvo de los aliens, al menos...

Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse (no quería ver si en verdad su plan había acabado con la quimera y mucho menos con Kisshu, le costaba aceptar la realidad de que en algún momento debía acabar con todos ellos, como le había indicado Shirogame…) escucha el hielo romperse, salpicaduras de agua, como si un animal intentara desesperadamente salir y escapar de su muerte helada, un alarido agonizante y nuevamente el sonido de sus brazos golpeando secamente, intentando asirse al hielo… **I…Ichigo… **pronuncia débilmente su nombre, llamándola, aún sabiendo que ella no lo iba a ayudar, después de todo es por su culpa que terminó de aquella forma.

Ella muerde su labio inferior, baja la mirada y oprime sus puños con fuerza, intentando dejar de escuchar los intentos del cyniclon de librarse, pero simplemente el hielo era demasiado filoso, el clima era intenso, nunca había habido un invierno tan crudo, no había nada que no estuviese congelado. No había nada que él pudiera hacer ahora…

"_No quiero morir aquí…"_

Había pasado un par de minutos, podía verla de espaldas, inmóvil, ofuscándose, como si en verdad se tratara de un espejismo, muy pronto dejó de luchar por sujetarse a algo, no había nada que pudiera ayudarle, sus ojos comenzaban a enfocar imágenes difusas, y sus músculos estaban demasiado entumecidos para seguir moviéndose… él estaba muriendo, su calor se perdía a cada segundo, con cada forzoso y punzante respiro… no tardaría mucho más. Pronto todo acabaría…

**No quiero morir de esta forma…** dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible, mientras su cuerpo ahora caía al agua helada, abrazado por esa terrible, y fría oscuridad.

.

.

.


End file.
